


The miracle on sea.

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Canon couple, Character Death, Cheating, Depression, Drowning, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gay Awakening, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry for making Mila a bitch, M/M, Mila's family is worse, RMS Titanic, Sinking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, artist!Victor, everyone is doomed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: This is a much MUCH better rewrite of my previous Titanic story 'My angel' I considered keeping the name but it didn't sit as well with me anymore.Our story begins with few too many lifeboatsA young gay man engaged to a womanA penniless artist and his loyal friendA family trying to restore their nameA hidden jewelAnd of course ends with an unseen iceberg.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Katsuki Yuuri, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 12





	The miracle on sea.

“But sir, what if she fails.”

“She can’t fail, she’s the most powerful ship in the world. She’s unsinkable.”

“What if we’re wrong?” 

“Unsinkable.”

* * *

“That’s what they told us, you see? Unsinkable ship of dreams. I never saw it like that, I knew this would only end in pain.” Yuuri’s son holds his hand, their fingers intertwined as they sit in front of blinking screens and radar. Yuuri’s hands touch the recently discovered intimate drawing with a feather light touch. 

The man in front of him sets up a recording device. “Would you tell us your story.” 

Yuuri chuckles lightly, his hand squeezing his son’s. “I’ll start from the beginning shall I?” 

* * *

The ship expands over 269 metres alongside the dock, waves gently nudge the hull, causing a slight wobble as women, men, and children climb the gangways to meet the vast ship. The ship is expected to have a swift exit on the dot of 12pm, this fact was missed by a young man from first class. His Fiance wasn’t exactly pleased that they arrived so close to leaving time, it simply isn’t proper. The dark haired man exits his cab and places his hat on his head to shield his eyes from the sun as he stares at the dark ship. A young red haired woman is guided out of her seat by the footman, she looks out from under her large hat and claps her hands together. “Oh lovely, isn’t this ship so extraordinary!?” She gets into step with her fiance, the man glaring at the ship, his trick knee acting up at the thought of boarding this ship. 

“It doesn't look any bigger than the RMS Olympic.” 

“Oh hush Yuuri, you are far too hard to impress, this ship is far larger.” Mila sighs and wraps her arm around Yuuri’s. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m always right darling.” 

Yuuri simply nods, he looks back at his belongings and sees Mila’s family paying the boat crew to bring their cases to their suites. He turns back to the gangway in front of him with a hidden scowl within him, he would never dare disobey his rich family of Babicheva with such a display. Men dressed in white greeted them with honor as they board through the first class door. 

Yuuri can smell the fresh paint, can feel the unworn carpet under his dress shoes, can see the glistening white dinner plates, and yet, he aches for none of this, no responsibility, no white plates.

* * *

“We’re going to America!” 

Victor chuckles and races with his friend through the crowd, his knapsack thrown carelessly over his shoulder. “This is it Chris! I’m gonna be rich in America!” 

Chris scoffs and chuckles as he desperately tries to keep up with his best friend. “Yeah yeah, you always say that couillonne.” 

“What did you call me!?” Victor laughs over his shoulder just as they reach the third class entry, he turns and thrusts his tickets into the man’s hand with a smug look on his face. “Dasvidaniya Southhampton!  Poshol ty na tri bukvy!”

“Oh now who’s being rude!?” Chris smacks Victor’s shoulder as they rush to board the ship just before the door slams closed for good.  “Made it!”

“Lucky us.” Victor rushes past people, ignoring the growls and shouts, he’s on a mission. He reaches the bow, the wind blowing through his hair as he leaves from the shelter of E deck. He leans over the rails and waves at the people below. “Dasvidaniya!” 

Chris nudges his way to Victor’s side and leans far over as well. “Au revoir!”

“I’ll make it.. They’ll see.” Victor says quietly, words only meant for his friend. 

Chris looks to his friend, his wavy hair falling across his face. “I believe in you.” 

“Thank you my friend.” The two embrace briefly as they ship begins to pull away from the dock. 

“This is it!”

* * *

_ This is it…  _

Yuuri sits on his ornate couch in their suite, his knee wiggling anxiously, he doesn't even notice when he does it anymore. 

“KATSUKI!” 

Yuuri jolts himself upwards, it’s Mila’s younger brother Yurio. Or to Yuuri, the scariest teenager he has ever met. 

“Stop wiggling! It’s pissing me off!”

“Sorry Yuri.” Yuuri bows his head while Mila scoffs. 

“Why don’t you go for a walk Yura, or perhaps unpack.” Mila always speaks with an air of authority, no man can find themselves disobeying her command. Yuri scowls as he turns to leave, his foot catches on a wooden crate and he falls to the patterned carpet with a small “Oof..” 

Mila chuckles under her breath before wincing at the tightness of her corset, Yuuri often told her that she doesn’t need to wear one but she is a proper lady and won’t hear of it. 

Yuri stands and points at the crate with Yuuri’s name on it. “And get this out of here! Ugh!” 

Yuuri nods and rushes to open the crate full of priceless paintings, the only thing he likes about money is the ability to own such beautiful works of art in his home. The only colour left within his life now. Mila perches on the couch with her compact in her hand. “Oh Yuuri dear, I simply don’t understand why you find those finger paintings so spectacular.” 

Yuuri shrugs, as if he didn’t need another reason as to why he shouldn’t marry this woman. “I think they are pretty.” 

“Certainly not as pretty as me.” 

“No dear.” 

Mila smiles and nods, she checks the golden clock on the mantel. “It is time for our lunch, first meal on the Titanic! Isn’t that something.” 

“Yes.” Yuuri stands and gives his elbow to his fiance, his current attire is appropriate for lunch, he will be required to change for dinner, a thought that he absolutely relishes. 

* * *

Mila’s parents are by far the most snobby people that Yuuri had ever met, they rarely get through a single meal without mentioning their vast wealth. Yuuri often finds himself bored and daydreaming, this usually is the cause of the sharp elbow in his ribs. “Right Yuuri?” Mila asks, her eyes flicking to her father. Yuuri couldn’t even think of what the conversation was but as usual he decides to agree with Mila. “Oh, yes, of course dear.” Yuri scoffs at Yuuri. He can clearly tell that the older man was off in another land.  _ Lucky bastard.  _

Yuuri sighs and gets out a cigarette, his father in law has begun another story in which he sued people poorer than him to remain rich. Yuuri lights his cigarette and breathes deeply, the only thing that distracts him from the boring room with boring colours and boring people. Mila coughs exaggeratedly. “Yuuri dear, you know I don’t approve of your habit.” 

“Young lady, a man may light himself of his own accord when he pleases.” 

Mila gives a sour look to his father and Yuuri drops his lit cigarette into the ashtray on the table. “Excuse me.” The family hardly hears Yuuri as he leaves the dining hall and finds himself leaning against the first class viewing deck of the morning room. He looks out at the glistening sea all around him, the last of the land has disappeared from sight. He sighs and attempts to smooth his hair back, the wind of course has other ideas, his hair falls over his face in slim black strands. 

Below the balcony are three young men in third class. 

Chris huffs as Victor buries himself in his sketchbook once more, he sees the picture forming of a young father and his little girl looking out at the sea. “That is incredible!” A young Asian man sits himself beside Chris and Victor, he stares longingly at the drawing. “I wish I had such talent.” 

Victor remains silent as he sketches with care. Chris rolls his eyes and faces the young man. “Bonjour, I am Christophe Giacometti, That’s Victor Nikiforov, he is in his zone right now, he can’t even HEAR this right NOW!” Chris punctuates his words with a loud tone of voice. 

The man giggles and gives his hand to Chris. “Phichit Chulanont, can I call you Chris? It will save time.” The two shake hands before Phichit pulls back and leans against the ship’s railing, his eyes closing as he enjoys the sea air flowing through his dark hair. Chris stares at the man, his carefree attitude is enviable. 

Victor finishes his sketch and hands it to the father and daughter, they shake their hands and show empty pockets but Victor does not want money, he gives them the sketch, knowing that they probably can’t afford any photos of them. They nod politely and take the picture with a smile. That’s when Victor sees him, leaning against the balcony, the most beautiful person he has ever seen. 

Chris follows Victor’s gaze to the man on the ship, he chuckles and waves his hand over Victor’s face with no reaction. “Oh Victor.” 

Phichit opens his eyes and laughs loudly at Victor’s longing. “Oh good luck with that Victor, he’s first class. Most likely agreed to marry a young lady.” 

Victor’s eyes meet Yuuri’s, he first looks away but then Yuuri looks back at Victor. A young lady with hair of flaming red, approaches the young man and guides him back inside. 

“He’s a goner.” Chris remarks.

“Oh yes.” Phichit agrees.

* * *

Yuuri tugs at his collar, his extravagant attire chafing on his skin uncomfortably. “And that’s when I said ‘your two weeks late on payment, get the money and get out of my sight! Their store was foreclosed and I kept the profits!” 

“That’s brilliant father.” Mila smiles and eats her caviar. 

Yuuri’s stomach rolls as he listens, he suddenly finds himself on his feet, the family look at him, the father’s face stern. “Excuse me a moment.” 

He runs. He runs through the dining room, he runs past the deck chairs, he runs past couples taking a walk on the ship. He runs past a lone man lying on a bench, looking at the stars. The man looks up as the first class man runs past.  _ My mystery man.. What is he doing? _

Yuuri looks over the back of the ship, his heart pounding, breath coming out in mist against the freezing air. His hands roll over the white railing at the stern of the ship, he takes a second before he grabs it tightly.  _ Who would want me? Who? Mila can do better, she’s not so bad. Her parents will probably be thrilled if Yuuri were to die. His parents have Mari, they would move on. They won’t have to worry about him anymore, won’t have to worry about him embarrassing them. There is no one who would miss him. This might be the only way out. The only way.  _ He slowly begins to climb the rails, he stands on the side facing the sea, he can hear the propellers below the water. His body would be lost to the sea forever, that doesn’t sound so bad. Does it?

“Don’t do it.” 

Yuuri gasps and turns towards the unfamiliar voice. He spots the man who was looking at him in awe earlier, his cheeks turn pink and not from the cold. “Go away.” 

“Can’t do that.” Victor walks a little closer, his hands up in a friendly gesture. “It’s too much of a waste.” 

“What?” 

“You’re beautiful, it would be a waste for your body to disappear into the ocean. Your life is a blessing, don’t throw it away.” 

Yuuri can barely hear through the pounding of his heart, this man thinks he is important. He is wrong. “Just.. Go away! You don’t understand..” 

Victor’s exterior is calm but his inside is in full panic, he wills his hands to stop shaking. He decides to try another tactic. “My name is Victor Nikiforov. What’s your name?” 

Yuuri turns back to Victor, his knuckles white. “I’m.. Yuuri Katsuki.” 

“Hi Yuuri, why are you trying to jump then?” Victor takes a few small steps closer. 

“I’m.. I’m a screw up! I fail at everything! This is all my fault, this ill conceived engagement, my presence on this ship… I ruined my own life, I got drunk and made a fool of my family. No one will miss me.” 

Victor reaches the rail. “Well, I guess you have no choice but to jump.” 

Yuuri looks back, his face now pale. Surprisingly, that’s not what Yuuri wanted to hear.

“Just be aware, if you go in, I'm going in after you.” Victor starts taking his shoes off.

“Wh-What?”

“I am not looking forward to it, I know what those waters are like. I’m from Russia, I once fell through the ice and hit the water, it’s like a thousand knives stabbing you.” He shivers and whimpers. “I sure hope you change your mind.” Victor takes his jacket off and throws it to the deck. 

Yuuri fully turns his body, his mind made up. He will not be dying tonight. Victor runs to Yuuri and wraps his arms around the man tightly, Yuuri tries to climb the rail but his limbs are slow from the cold, his foot slips and he screams. “I’ve got you!” Victor pulls Yuuri fully over the rail and falls back to the deck with the boy shivering in his arms. “You’re safe.” 

Yuuri shivers, he can barely register the fact that he is laying on a beautiful young man. He was so close to jumping into that ice water, far too close. He won’t let that happen again. 

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri turns to the female’s voice, he sees his red headed fiance rushing across the deck on the starboard side. He immediately lifts off the man and stands with one arm in another. “Mila..” 

Mila tackles Yuuri in a hug, she whimpers slightly as her body hits Yuuri’s. “I heard you scream, I was so worried.” 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri says in a low voice. “I tripped over my own feet and though I would go over the railing.” 

The security guard with the Babicheva family grabs Victor by the scruff of his shirt. “Was this steerage passenger bothering you Master Yuuri?” 

“No!” Yuuri steps away from Mila and gestures to Victor. “He came to help when I screamed.” 

The guard lets go of Victor and nods to him, as close to an apology as anyone will get. 

“That was so thoughtful of you Mr…?”

“Nikiforov, Victor.” Victor begins to bundle himself up in his coat, his body shaking from the brutal grab. 

“Well, I would like to show my appreciation… Hmm.” Mila smiles warmly and wraps an arm around Yuuri. “We would be honored to have you for dinner.” 

Victor smiles widely, very much excited for the food and the pleasure of Yuuri’s company. “I am thrilled, thank you, miss.”

Mila nods just as her family join the three, Yuri scowls at the two men, Victor clearly half dressed and Yuuri all flustered. He fucking knew it. 

* * *

Mila walks into Yuuri’s room, her slim body draped in a silk nightgown. She slowly approaches the man sitting on his bed, his eyes focused on the colourful painting in front of him. “Yuuri?” She sits quietly on the bed beside her fiance, he’s still shivering, supposedly from the cold. 

Yuuri’s eyes flit to her for a moment before dropping to the floor. “Uh- Yes?”

Mila takes a deep breath, she dreads the answer even though she knows he will answer in her favour. “Are you.. Happy with me? I try my best, I know my father can be rough around the edges but I try so hard to be a good wife to you.” 

“What? Of course… It’s just… I don’t know about this… this whole wedding fiasco… You and me? Are we really a good match?” 

“Well of course we are, you couldn’t do much better than my family. Our riches will ensure your family’s security in years to come.” 

“But do you… Really want this?” Yuuri says, his fingers fidgeting with one another. 

“Of course I do.” She flips her hair and winks at Yuuri. “I could do a lot worse.” She opens her night bag and reveals and ornate watch with a large gem embedded behind the watchface. 

“Oh… Wow.. It’s beautiful…”  _ Lord knows how expensive this is.. It’s not a gift, it may as well be handcuffs.  _

“The gem is called the heart of the ocean. Rather appropriate don’t you think?” She takes his wrist and places it gently around his hand.

“Why’s that?”  _ Nasty, heavy thing.  _

“You have my heart Yuuri Katsuki, protect it.” She grips his hand tightly. “Don’t leave me! I beg of you.”

Yuuri blushes nervously, he never knew what to do when Mila got like this, or any woman for that matter. She surely is worried about her availability and reputation. Their wedding is set in stone, it would take a miracle to save him. “O-Okay…” 

“I know.. I know that the third class man is not a mere stranger, we do not look at strangers like he was looking at you. I want you to wear this watch to keep me close, always.” 

Yuuri is shocked by the accusation, although he was never good at keeping a fully blank face. “I- But he… We-” He sighs, resigned to his fate. ”Okay…”

“Thank you. You know there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Right Yuuri? Nothing I wouldn’t give you, nothing I couldn’t.” 

“Yes, Mila.. I know.”  _ No one could give me what I really long for, to be free.  _

“I can’t wait to take you as my husband.” She ruffles Yuuri’s out of place hair, making him look even more boyish. 

Yuuri tries his hardest to show enthusiasm. “Me either, darling.”

“I will give myself to you, my body and my soul. I promise.” Mila smiles widely, her pose a submissive one as she lowers herself to the ground. 

Yuuri’s heart speeds up, worried what Mila has in mind right now. His hands grasp his sheets as the boat rocks under him. “What are you doing?” He asks with a hushed gasp.

“I will do anything to keep you at my side.” 

Suddenly, Yuuri knows. He gasps and tightens his grip on the sheets, his panic setting in. “We can’t!”

“Why not?”

Yuuri falls back on his only reason to say no. Well the only  _ acknowledged _ reason. “Well.. we- We aren’t married yet! It isn’t proper.”

Mila sighs and stands her finger pointed at Yuuri accusingly. “You can’t use that excuse forever Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighs in relief as she backs away, the reason will hold up for a little while longer. He knows he will have to commit to her soon but he pushes that thought away for now. “Until we are married.”

“I’ll see you prompt for breakfast, wearing my watch.” She leaves the room once Yuuri acknowledges her. 

“Of course, darling.” As soon as the door closes he falls back onto his bed with his hands over his face.  _ Why couldn’t I just like her.  _

* * *

Yuuri’s son groans and hides his face. “You couldn’t leave the bit out where your fiance tried to seduce you!?” 

Yuuri smirks, his finger tapping his son’s hand. “Oh there is much more to come son.” 

“I think I know why you didn’t like her…” The taller crew member laughs with a loud snort.

Yuuri shakes his head and smiles. “If only I had been born differently, although I suppose I wouldn't be sitting right here, telling you my story.” 

The man sitting in front of Yuuri watches him with engaged eyes. “So, you had the heart of the ocean with you?”

Yuuri nods and rubs his wrist, his movements slow. 

“According to our records, it was bought by a man named Babicheva for his daughter’s fiance. You.” The shorter crew member says quietly. 

“That is correct, now, would you men pipe down and let me continue?” 

The men all nod, their gaze returning to the elderly man in front of them.

"Well, the next morning I went down to second class, only to find a familiar face..." 


End file.
